Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known foil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
The construction of a modern rotor blade generally includes skin or shell components, spar caps, and one or more shear webs. The skin, typically manufactured from layers of fiber composite and a lightweight core material, forms the exterior aerodynamic foil shape of the rotor blade. The spar caps provide increased rotor blade strength by integrating one or more structural elements running along the length of the rotor blade on both interior sides of the rotor blade. Shear webs are structural beam-like components running essentially perpendicular between the top and bottom spar caps and extending across the interior portion of the rotor blade between the outer skins. Spar caps have typically been constructed from glass fiber reinforced composites, though some larger blades may include spar caps constructed from carbon fiber reinforced composites.
The size, shape, and weight of rotor blades are factors that contribute to energy efficiencies of wind turbines. An increase in rotor blade size increases the energy production of a wind turbine, while a decrease in weight also furthers the efficiency of a wind turbine. Furthermore, as rotor blade sizes grow, extra attention needs to be given to the structural integrity of the rotor blades. Presently, large commercial wind turbines are capable of generating between about 1.5 to 5.0 megawatts of power. These larger wind turbines may have rotor blade assemblies larger than 90 meters in diameter. Additionally, advances in rotor blade shape encourage the manufacture of a forward swept-shaped rotor blade having a general arcuate contour from the base to the tip of the blade, providing improved aerodynamics. Accordingly, efforts to increase rotor blade size, decrease rotor blade weight, and increase rotor blade strength, while also improving rotor blade aerodynamics, aid in the continuing growth of wind turbine technology and the adoption of wind energy as an alternative energy source.
As the size of wind turbines increases, particularly the size of the rotor blades, so do the respective costs of manufacturing, transporting, and assembly of the wind turbines. The economic benefits of increased wind turbine sizes must be weighed against these factors. For example, the costs of pre-forming, transporting, and erecting a wind turbine having rotor blades in the range of 90 meters may significantly impact the economic advantage of a larger wind turbine.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wind turbine rotor blade design that is particularly adaptable for larger wind turbines, and which minimizes the associated transportation and assembly costs of the wind turbine without sacrificing the structural rigidity and energy efficiencies of the wind turbine.